Tsubasa
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Aku ingin sepasang sayap untuk bisa terbang bebas.  Akankah keinginanku terwujud?
1. Chapter 1

**TSUBASA**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Cerita baru lagi? Oke, maafkan saya. Tapi ide ini mengalir spontan saat saya justru sedang bingung waktu ingin menulis dan pikiran sedang ruwet-ruwetnya. Tenang saja karena draft untuk cerita ini sudah selesai dalam 3 chapter dan sebisa mungkin akan saya post tiap 2 hari^^

Kubuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarku. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk. Kupandangi sekitar rumah. Hari ini hari Senin, hari pertama di awal minggu. Suasana di luar sangat ramai. Kamarku ada di lantai tiga. Jadi dengan mudah aku bisa melihat semua aktivitas yang ada. Ada orang yang terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Ada yang hendak bekerja.

Kutatap iri orang-orang di luar sana. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada mereka. Tapi suaraku tak pernah keluar. Aku menghela napas, memandang langit. Kalau saja aku bisa terbang, kataku dalam hati. Aku iri….Aku iri sekali.

Seekor burung hinggap di pohon yang dekat dengan kamarku.

"Kenapa kamu bisa begitu bebas?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku ingin pergi… Aku ingin keluar dari sini! Siapapun juga, berikanlah aku sepasang sayap. Jemput aku dan bawalah aku ke negeri yang jauh!

Tapi aku tahu, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya akan terperangkap di sini, selamanya…

"Selamat pagi, Syaoran!" Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang menghampiri temannya.

"Pagi, Ryuuoh!" sahut anak yang bernama Syaoran itu.

Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan berfokus pada anak itu. Ah, itu dia! Anak laki-laki yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu!

Sudah dua tahun terakhir ini aku selalu memperhatikannya. Anak itu kira-kira seumur denganku. Rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat. Dia selalu janjian bertemu dengan temannya di depan rumahku, sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan saat pulang, mereka juga lewat di depan rumahku. Aku tak mengenal mereka, juga tak pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jendela kamarku ini. Mereka mungkin tak menyadarinya. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa berhenti melepaskan pandanganku dari mereka setiap mereka lewat. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku ingin melakukan hal ini. Melihat dan mengawasi orang yang sama setiap hari, tanpa bisa bicara pada mereka…bukankah itu adalah hal yang menyesakkan?

Aah…seandainya aku punya sayap untuk terbang!

Aku ingat, pertama kali aku melihat mereka sewaktu dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu kurasa awal tahun ajaran baru. Kelihatannya mereka baru masuk SMP. Mereka bertemu dan saling menyapa di depan rumahku, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Aku tak pernah lupa wajah ceria mereka saat itu. Dan esoknya, aku melihat mereka lagi. Entah sejak kapan hal itu menjadi kebiasaan. Aku hapal kapan mereka bertemu, dan kapan mereka pulang. Kalau orang lain berangkat sekolah dengan terburu-buru, panik atau cemberut, mereka berbeda. Mereka selalu terlihat ceria. Dan aku menyukainya. Rasanya, aku ikut menjadi gembira.

Saat liburan mereka tetap sering bertemu di depan rumahku untuk pergi bersama. Kadang-kadang Syaoran terlihat sendirian, berjalan ke arah dimana Ryuuoh selalu datang. Mungkin Syaoran pergi bermain ke rumah Ryuuoh. Kadang juga sebaliknya, Ryuuoh yang pergi ke rumah Syaoran.

Walau hanya sekedar lewat, kehadiran mereka memberikan sebuah makna bagiku.

'Tok..tok…tok…' Terdengar suara pintu diketuk pelan. Lalu celah kecil di bawah pintu kamarku terbuka dan seseorang memasukkan sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring roti dan segelas susu. Setelah itu celah ditutup kembali.

Aku segera meraih nampan itu dan menikmati sarapanku. Ya, sepahit apapun hidup yang kujalani, aku harus tetap hidup. Agar suatu hari aku bisa mendapatkan sepasang sayap untuk keluar dari sini.

Hm… biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sakura. Umurku 14 tahun. Saat ini aku berada di rumah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kerabatku. Dulu, aku hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Bermain, bersekolah, bermandikan cahaya matahari di luar rumah dengan bebas.

Tapi semua berubah saat usiaku menginjak 7 tahun. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kebakaran yang terjadi di rumahku. Aku tak tahu penyebabnya. Kejadiannya terjadi di malam hari. Entah bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari peristiwa itu. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku hampir tak terluka. Tapi entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku tak bisa lagi berbicara. Suaraku tak bisa keluar. Dokter dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku mengalami shock hebat hingga kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

Setelah kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan rumah dan kehilangan suara…orang itu muncul. Namanya Fei Wang. Ia mengaku sebagai saudara jauh ayahku. Dan ia yang mengambilku dari rumah sakit lalu membiarkanku tinggal di sini, di rumahnya.

Tapi…. Ia tak benar-benar ingin merawatku. Setiap hari ia mengeluh. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membawaku ke rumahnya. Tapi untuk menjaga image di mata orang lain, ia terpaksa melakukannya. Hanya ia satu-satunya kerabatku dan ia tak ingin dianggap menelantarkan saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi aku tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Fei Wang mengurungku di kamar ini. Kamar ini besar. Ada meja, kursi, lemari dan ada kamar mandi juga. Setiap hari ada yang membawakanku makanan. Dan ada yang mengambil pakaian kotorku untuk dicuci, lalu dikembalikan setelah bersih. Kadang ada yang membawakanku pakaian baru. Hanya saja aku tak pernah diizinkan keluar dari kamar ini. Fei Wang tak ingin ada yang tahu ia sedang merawat anak yang bisu. Aku dianggap memalukan dan dianggap pembawa sial. Untuk itu…aku harus tetap berada di kamar ini…tanpa bisa bertemu dengan siapapun. Mungkin untuk selamanya…

Aku selesai makan. Kuketuk pintu dan seseorang membuka celah kecil itu dari luar. Celah itu tak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Kukeluarkan nampan berisi piring dan gelas yang telah kosong. Lalu handuk dan pakaian baru pun dimasukkan dan celah kembali ditutup.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Akankah semua ini berakhir? Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan sepasang sayap dan terbang bebas?

Aku mengambil handuk dan pakaian baru itu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harus tetap hidup.

…

Sore pun tiba. Kutatap situasi di depan rumahku dari jendela lagi. Hanya jendela itu yang sangat berarti bagiku di kamar ini. Hanya jendela itu satu-satunya penghubungku dengan dunia luar. Aku selalu bisa melihat apa saja dari sana.

Hari ini aku melihat dua orang anak kecil berlarian sambil menendang bola. Mereka tertawa, lucu sekali. Lalu…Oh…terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat. Terlihat seorang ibu bertubuh besar sedang berolah raga dengan semangat. Tak lama kemudian, lewat seorang bapak. Ia memakai jas dan dasi yang sudah tampak kusut. Kelihatannya bapak itu baru pulang dari kantor. Tangannya menggenggam tas jinjing. Bapak itu berjalan dengan tertunduk.

Aku lantas menebak-nebak dalam hati, kira-kira kenapa bapak itu tampak tak bersemangat. Apakah ia baru saja dimarahi bosnya? Atau ada perselisihan dengan temannya?

Ya… selalu ada saja hal yang menarik perhatianku jika aku melihat dunia luar.

Matahari semakin terbenam. Aku hendak menutup jendela kamarku, karena angin malam yang dingin mulai berhembus. Tapi gerakanku terhenti. Anak laki-laki itu! Ia lewat di depan rumahku!

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Syaoran! Sedang apa dia sore-sore begini? Apakah ia hendak bertemu Ryuuoh? Kulihat jalan di sekitar rumahku. Ryuuoh masih belum terlihat dari sini.

Syaoran hanya memakai pakaian santai. Kaos biasa berwarna hijau muda dan celana abu-abu sepanjang lutut. Hendak kemana dia?

Syaoran berhenti saat telah sedikit melewati rumahku. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling lalu melihat rumahku.

Hei…apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Selama ini ia tak pernah peduli dengan rumahku.

Tak hanya sekedar melihat, ia memperhatikan rumahku baik-baik. Aku bisa melihat wajah seriusnya. Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Dan yang tak kusangka-sangka… ia melihat ke atas!

Aku tersentak. Syaoran melihatku! Kami bertemu mata dan saling pandang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat senang. Tapi aku juga merasa gugup. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Dia melihatku! Dia melihatku!" sorakku dalam hati. Seandainya saja aku punya sepasang sayap untuk turun ke bawah dan menemuinya…

Syaoran tersenyum ke arahku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya. Lalu ia berjalan melewati rumahku dengan terburu-buru.

Kutatap kepergiannya dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia tadi sengaja memperhatikan rumahku…hal yang selama dua tahun ini tak pernah dilakukannya? Dia tadi melihatku…apa tanggapan dia tentangku? Apakah ia akan mengingatku?

Seandainya saja aku punya sepasang sayap…

Tapi seandainya aku punya sayap dan bisa bertemu dengannya…mungkin ia tak akan peduli padaku. Karena aku cuma seorang gadis yang tak lagi bisa bicara.

Benar kan?


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUBASA**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Pagi ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Ryuuoh berjalan ke sekolah sendirian. Syaoran hari ini tidak -pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Ada apa dengan Syaoran hari ini? Tapi… tentu saja tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan di hatiku itu.

'Tok…tok…tok' Pintu kamarku diketuk. Sarapan untukku telah datang. Aku berusaha tetap tersenyum. Kuraih roti dan susu yang disediakan. Aku mencoba tetap optimis. Walau senyum ceria itu tak bisa kulihat hari ini, kuharap esok semua kembali seperti semula.

Pagi ini kujalani dengan biasa. Kapankah sayap untukku datang?

…

Siang hari… Aku menanti di depan jendela lagi. Hari ini Ryuuoh pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku terus menunggu. Setelah tak melihat Syaoran hari ini, rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan kalau tak bisa melihat Ryuuoh juga. Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang hanya bisa kudapat dari mereka.

Siang ini cukup panas. Beberapa orang pulang dengan ceria. Tapi seceria apapun wajah yang kulihat, tak bisa menggantikan senyuman kedua orang itu di pikiranku.

Aku terus memperhatikan jendela, tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat Ryuuoh. Dan akhirnya orang yang kutunggu lewat di depan rumahku.

"Dia datang!" kataku dalam hati.

Ryuuoh membawa sebuah tas plastik bertuliskan nama toko kue. Apa karena itu dia pulang lebih lambat? Ryuuoh tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia malah berjalan ke arah rumah Syaoran.

"Jangan-jangan…" Aku menduga-duga. "…hari ini Syaoran sakit?"

…

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Makan malam kulewati dengan tidak tenang. Aku terus memikirkan Syaoran. Sudah tiga hari ini Syaoran tidak lewat di depan rumahku. Ryuuoh memang selalu lewat setiap hari. Tapi wajahnya tak seceria biasanya.

Haah…kenapa jadi begini, ya? Kuedarkan pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar. Aku ingin melihat Syaoran lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, senyumnya… Aku merindukannya!

Dan aku sadar bahwa aku telah memikirkan hal bodoh. Ah, kenapa aku bisa begitu menyukainya? Aku hanya melihatnya dari jendela kamar. Aku tak tahu kehidupannya. Aku juga tak tahu apakah ia telah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Aah…Sakura! Hentikan pikiran bodoh ini!

Kuteguk air minum yang tersisa di gelasku. Wajahku merah padam dan kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Ya ya, aku tahu tak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Kalau terus berada di dalam sini, suatu saat aku pasti akan kehilangan juga. Kalau lulus SMP nanti, dia akan pindah sekolah. Mungkin ia dan Ryuuoh tak akan pernah lewat lagi di depan rumahku. Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Mengingat itu, aku jadi kesal. Kapankah aku bisa terbang? Aku ingin keluar! Ingin ingin dan ingin keluar!

Kutatap sebutir apel yang tersisa di nampan makan malamku. Kalau saja aku bisa keluar…aku ingin segera menemui Syaoran. Kalau benar ia sedang sakit, akan kuberikan apel ini. Kata ibuku waktu aku masih kecil, buah apel baik untuk kesehatan. Aku ingin Syaoran segera sehat dan bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Lalu Syaoran bisa bertemu Ryuuoh lagi di depan rumahku, berangkat sekolah dengan ceria.

Seandainya saja aku bisa keluar…

Kubuka jendela kamarku perlahan. Jantungku berdebar kencang lagi. Kalau saja aku bisa keluar…. Tidak! Sebenarnya semua ini bukanlah masalah bisa atau tidak!

Kutatap dahan pohon yang begitu dekat dengan jendela kamarku. Ya, ada sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di depan pagar rumah. Pohon itu cukup tinggi. Dahannya nyaris mencapai kamarku. Sudah lama aku menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau 7 tahun yang lalu, mungkin aku tak akan bisa memikirkan hal ini. Kalaupun terpikir olehku,pasti aku tak berani melakukannya.

Sekarang pun sebenarnya aku takut gagal menuruni pohon itu lalu jatuh. Aku takut Fei Wang akan menghukumku jika aku ketahuan. Aku takut…

Aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini!

'Tap…tap…tap…' Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat. Ryuuoh tampak sedang berlari-lari.

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Kulihat Ryuuoh sedikit panik. Dan ia berlari ke arah rumah Syaoran. Kurasakan getaran di tubuhku. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?

Kenapa sayap untukku tak pernah datang? Aku ingin turun ke bawah. Walaupun aku tak bisa bicara…setidaknya aku ingin tahu apakah Syaoran baik-baik saja.

"Ayolah, Sakura!" Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri. "Sayap untukku tak akan pernah datang. Dan hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya"

Kuraih apel di nampan dan kuletakkan di meja. Kuketuk pintu kamar dan kukembalikan nampan itu pada seseorang di luar dari celah pintu yang dibukakan dari luar. Semua harus tampak berlalu seperti biasa. Mereka tak boleh curiga. Kusimpan apel tadi di saku baju terusanku. Lalu aku kembali melihat keluar, melalui jendela kamarku.

Sejenak aku kembali ragu. Benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja? Tapi mengingat ekspresi Ryuuoh tadi, kubulatkan tekad. Aku harus keluar, walau aku belum memiliki sepasang sayap.

Kulihat suasana di bawah. Tampaknya sepi. Kalau berjalan lancar, aku cukup turun melalui pohon itu. Dan aku akan langsung tiba di luar pagar rumahku, ke alam bebas. Kalau dipikir-pikir.. apakah pohon itu adalah 'sayap' yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadaku?

Aku tak membuang waktu lagi. Kuraih dahan yang berada di dekat kamarku. Aku berdoa, semoga dahan itu kuat menopang badanku. Hup! Berhasil. Aku mengeluarkan tubuhku dari jendela kamar. Dalam sekali langkah aku telah berada di luar!

Hm..sekarang tinggal turun. Kuraih dahan yang berada di depanku. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku turun, melewati dahan demi dahan hingga tiba di batang pohon yang besar. Aneh, aku tak merasa takut sedikitpun. Mungkin karena kebebasanku sudah berada di depan mata?

Selangkah,dua langkah dan akhirnya aku sampai di bawah. Kujejakkan kakiku ke tanah. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Aku benar-benar berada di luar!

Aku ingat tujuan utamaku. Kulihat sekitarku. Aman. Tak ada yang melihatku turun dari atas. Jam segini, suasana depan rumahku memang cukup sepi. Kulangkahkan kaki, tak peduli dengan aspal jalanan yang kasar dan mengotori kakiku yang tak beralas. Aku pergi ke arah rumah Syaoran.

Arah rumah Syaoran? Tiba-tiba aku kembali merasa sangat bodoh. Aku memang selalu mengamati arah kedatangan dan kepergian Syaoran dan Ryuuoh. Tapi aku kan tak pernah tahu dimana rumah mereka! Melihat dari situasinya, rumah mereka pasti dekat. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin mereka berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Tapi dimana rumah mereka? Ada begitu banyak rumah di dekat sini.

Kulihat rumah-rumah itu satu persatu. Yang mana rumah Syaoran? Masih jauhkah? Atau aku sudah melewatinya? Aku berjalan pelan. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus. Aku sedikit menyesal, kenapa tadi aku tidak memakai baju yang tebih tebal. Tapi aku tak ingin berfokus pada hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, sekarang aku harus bisa mengetahui dimana rumah Syaoran.

Aku terus berjalan. Ada satu dua orang lewat. Ingin aku bertanya pada mereka. Tapi… maukah mereka menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku tak bisa bicara. Aku harus menggunakan isyarat untuk bisa berkomunikasi. Kalaupun mereka mau mendengarkanku, apakah mereka bisa mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan?

Degg… Sebuah kejutan datang. Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan ke arahku. Ryuuoh! Kalau dia, pasti tahu dimana rumah Syaoran. Dan pasti ia baru datang dari rumah Syaoran, kan? Aku harus mencoba bertanya padanya!

Aku mendekatinya. Dan ia tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Oi…kamu!" katanya."Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

Aku tersentak. Apakah ia mengetahui siapa aku?

"Bukannya kamu berada di rumah besar itu, ya? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini? Hampir malam begini pula" tanya Ryuuoh. Ia melihatku lekat-lekat. Dan ia terkejut melihat diriku yang tak memakai alas kaki. "Kamu kabur?" tanya Ryuuoh lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertemu Syaoran" kataku dalam hati. Kugerakkan bibirku. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tapi gagal. Suaraku tak juga terdengar. Tapi aku tak putus asa. Kugerakkan bibirku berulang-ulang. "Aku ingin bertemu Syaoran"

"Kamu…tak bisa bicara, ya?" tanya Ryuuoh.

Aku mengangguk. Dan kusadari…Ryuuoh punya alasan untuk mengabaikanku sekarang. Kalau ia tak suka padaku karena aku bisu…

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" kata Ryuuoh. "Kamu ingin bertemu Syaoran, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahnya!"

Aah, benarkah apa yang telah kudengar ini? Ryuuoh tak membenciku dan mau mengantarku ke rumah Syaoran?

"Ayo!" ajak Ryuuoh. Ia berjalan di depanku dan aku mengikutinya. Perasaanku tak karuan. Apakah Syaoran juga mau menerimaku walaupun keadaanku seperti ini?

Ryuuoh mengajakku masuk ke sebuah rumah yang besar. Mungkin sebesar rumahku juga. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu tanpa bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengenal Ryuuoh. Tentu saja, Ryuuoh pasti sudah sering main ke sini.

Kami memasuki sebuah rumah. Ryuuoh mengantarku ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. "Cucilah kakimu dulu" katanya

"Benar juga" pikirku. "Berjalan tanpa alas kaki…pasti kakiku sekarang kotor sekali"

Aku mencuci kakiku dengan semangat. Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawakan handuk. Kuterima handuk itu dan kutatap Ryuuoh dengan ragu.

"Ahaha…" Ryuuoh tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, terima saja! Ayo, kamu ingin bertemu Syaoran, kan"

Aku buru-buru mengangguk. Kukeringkan kakiku dengan handuk itu. Pelayan itu mengambilnya lagi setelahnya.

Ryuuoh mengajakku berjalan lagi, menuju sebuah kamar. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. "Syaoran, aku datang lagi!" seru Ryuuoh. "Ah, untung kamu belum tidur! Ada yang ingin menengokmu"

Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Rasanya Ryuuoh akan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku juga. Mendadak aku gugup sekali. Beberapa langkah lagi…aku akan bertemu Syaoran!

"Kenapa diam saja?" Ryuuoh menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo masuklah! Kamu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, kan?" Ia pun mendorongku.

Ya Tuhan… akhirnya aku masuk! Tapi kupejamkan mata erat-erat. Gugup, senang, takut…. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

"Hei, ternyata kamu!" Kudengar suara Syaoran.

Kubuka mataku. Syaoran sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, sepertinya benar ia sedang sakit. Ia sedikit terkejut melihatku. Namun lalu ia tersenyum. Syaoran…dia masih mengingatku?

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan! Sepertinya dia ingin sekali ke sini sampai harus kabur segala dari rumahnya" kata Ryuuoh.

"Eh, kabur?" tanya Syaoran.

Aduuh… apakah ia akan marah atau kecewa padaku?

"Ya..aku bisa mengeti. Kamu pasti bosan di sana" kata Syaoran.

Jadi…dia tidak marah?

"Oh, ya! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" kata Ryuuoh. Ia menatapku. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Duh..aku bingung. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya? Kugerakkan bibirku. "Sakura" jawabku. Suaraku tetap saja tak keluar.

"Heh? Kagura?" tanya Ryuuoh.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Kalau hanya melihat gerak bibir, pastinya hanya pelafalan a-u-a saja yang jelas dari gerak bibirku. "Sakura!" Aku mencoba memperjelas lagi kata-kataku.

"Sagura?" tanya Ryuuoh lagi.

Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi! Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Hm… Kabura? Hagura? Maura?" tebakan Ryuuoh semakin jauh dari namaku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Bagaimana ini?

Pandanganku pun tertuju pada kalender meja yang ada di meja di kamar itu. Ada gambar pohon Sakura di sana. Ya, namaku sama dengan nama pohon itu Buru-buru kuraih kalender itu dan kutunjuk gambar itu.

"Eh? Pohon?" Ryuuoh malah tampak semakin bingung.

"Sakura…" Syaoran tiba-tiba menyahut. "Itu namamu, kan?"

Aku menoleh, lalu mengangguk gembira.

"Namaku Syaoran" Syaoran memperkenalkan dirinya. "Salam kenal, sakura!"

"Ooh,maaf aku salah terus!" kata Ryuuoh. "Namaku Ryuuoh, salam kenal juga!"

Aku mengangguk senang. Dan aku semakin senang ketika sadar Syaoran tak mempermasalahkan keadaanku saat ini.

"Hm… aku harus pulang sekarang" kata Ryuuoh setelah melihat jam di dinding, "Maaf ya, Syaoran, Sakura! Aku duluan"

"Ya, pulanglah! Sudah mulai malam. Nanti orang rumah mencarimu" sahut Syaoran.

"Oke, sampai besok, ya!" seru Ryuuoh. Ia pun melesat pergi.

Mendadak aku jadi gugup lagi. Aku hanya berdua saja dengan Syaoran.

Oh ya, kan ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Syaoran! Kukeluarkan apel yang tadi kubawa di sakuku. Aku mendekati Syaoran dan hendak memberikannya.

"Untukku?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. Ingin sekali aku bisa bicara. Tapi… apa boleh buat! Setidaknya dengan ini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" Syaoran tersenyum dan menerima apel dariku.

Aku mengangguk lagi dengan senang.

"Duduklah di sini!" Syaoran bangun dan duduk. Ia juga mempersilakan aku duduk di kursi.

Aku segera duduk di kursi itu. Lalu terdiam. Aah…kenapa suaraku tak juga kembali? Kalau saja suaraku bisa terdengar…aku ingin bicara banyak pada Syaoran.

"Aku senang Sakura mau datang" kata Syaoran. "Kamu pasti bingung karena aku tak pernah lewat lagi di depan rumahmu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Hei..ternyata Syaoran tahu, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Kenapa?

"Ya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu" sahut Syaoran, seolah ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Sebenarnya aku juga selalu melihatmu sebelum aku lewat di depan rumahmu. Dari jauh, aku sudah bisa melihatmu yang sedang melamun menatap ke luar jendela"

Eeh…Jadi Syaoran juga selalu memperhatikanku?

"Tadinya aku memang tak melihatmu. Aku lewat berkali-kali di sana dan aku sadar, aku jadi selalu bertemu Ryuuoh di depan rumahmu. Aku dan Ryuuoh satu kelas, jadi kami selalu berangkat bersama-sama. Rumahmu besar, tapi selalu tampak sepi. Aku jadi sedikit penasaran. Jadi suatu hari, dari jauh kuperhatikan rumah itu baik-baik. Lalu aku melihatmu" kata Syaoran.

Ternyata begitu… aku tak terlalu tahu situasi rumahku. Memang sepertinya terlihat sepi. Hanya ada Fei Wang, lalu seorang pelayannya yang setia bernama Xing Huo. Lalu ada beberapa pelayan lainnya. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat sewaktu pertama kali datang ke sana 7 tahun lalu. Setelah itu, aku tak pernah keluar kamar lagi.

"Lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa melihatmu" wajah Syaoran jadi sedikit merah. "Tapi karena tak mau ketahuan terus memperhatikanmu, aku selalu melihat dari jauh. Rasanya…ada yang kurang kalau sehari saja aku belum melihatmu"

Eh? Syaoran juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Syaoran menoleh ke arahku. "Aku kaget waktu tadi tahu kamu kabur' katanya. "Setahuku kamu tak pernah keluar dari rumah itu. Apa orang tuamu tak mengizinkannya? Kamu tak boleh keluar dari sana?"

Aku menunduk. Ingin sekali bicara banyak pada Syaoran untuk sekarang ini. Tapi aku tak bisa.

"Ya, aku mengerti! Pasti semua itu berat" Lagi-lagi Syaoran seolah mengerti apa yang hendak kuucapkan. "Maaf ya… beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa lewat di sana. Dokter menyuruhku istirahat selama seminggu. Aku kesal. Padahal kupikir aku sudah sehat. Cuma flu biasa ini…"

Seminggu? Aku menghela napas. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang saja, walau sudah cukup sehat wajah Syaoran masih terlihat pucat.

'Syaoran, siapa itu?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang masuk ke kamar. Saura yang sangat lembut…

Aku terkejut. Siapa orang itu?

"Ibu…" Syaoran juga sedikit terkejut.

Oh, rupanya orang itu adalah Ibu Syaoran. Ya ampun… jadi sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Ibu Syaoran?

"Hei, kamu kan anak angkat Fei Wang?" kata Ibu Syaoran setelah melihatku. "Kenapa kamu bisa di sini? Kata Fei Wang, anak angkatnya punya penyakit yang membuatnya tak bisa keluar rumah"

Mendengar itu aku jadi sedih. Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Fei Wang tentang diriku? Sepetinya ia mengenal Ibu Syaoran. Jadi itukah jawabannya atas pertanyaan orang-orang tentangku selama ini?

"Dia sehat, Bu! Aku dan Ryuuoh selalu melihatnya waktu berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Dia selalu tampak sehat" jawab Syaoran.

"Benarkah kamu sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Ibu Syaoran.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku memang sehat…tapi tidak dengan suaraku, kan? Aku mencoba bicara. "Suaraku" Tapi lagi-lagi hanya bibirku yang bergerak dan suaraku tak keluar.

"Oh maaf, aku jadi membuatmu tidak enak!" kata Ibu Syaoran. Tapi hanya suaramu saja, kan? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah… Aku hanya kuatir kalau kamu benar-benar sakit. Tapi Fei Wang kan tidak mengizinkanmu keluar rumah. Apa kamu kabur?" tanya Ibu Syaoran.

Duh… aku tak enak menjawabnya. Tapi mana bisa aku berbohong? Aku terpaksa mengangguk.

Ibu Syaoran mengusap rambutku. "Kalau begitu kamu harus segera pulang" Ia tersenyum. "Jangan sampai Fei Wang tahu kamu telah pergi diam-diam"

Aku menatap Ibu Syaoran. Marahkah dia?

"Aku tidak marah. Aku malah sangat senang kamu mau datang. Kapan-kapan datanglah lagi ke sini!" jawab Ibu Syaoran. "Tapi sekarang kamu harus cepat pulang, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lega.

"Sakura…" Syaoran memanggilku. "Aku pasti akan segera sembuh, lalu lewat lagi di depan rumahmu! Saat itu, aku punya kejutan untukmu. Jadi tunggu saja, ya!" katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum gembira. "A-ri-ga-tou" Kucoba mengucapkan kata-kata itu, walaupun hanya gerak bibir.

Aku pun berlalu, hendak pulang. Benar kata Ibu Syaoran, aku tak boleh berlama-lama. Aku tak boleh ketahuan.

Tapi sepertinya terlambat. Saat aku hampir mencapai rumahku, Fei Wang dan beberapa orang yang mendampinginya melihatku.

"Ketemu juga!" katanya kesal.

Aku terdiam, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Fei Wang menarikku kasar, masuk ke rumah.

"Hukuman untukmu akan kutentukan besok pagi!" serunya marah.

Dan aku… harus kembali ke kamarku lagi….

Malam itu juga aku mendengar suara keras di depan jendela kamarku. Dahan pohon yang berada di dekat kamarku, yang menjadi tempatku keluar dari kamar ini telah dipotong.

Aku telah kehilangan sayap itu…


	3. Chapter 3

**TSUBASA**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

'Tok! Tok! Tokk!'

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara yang keras. Bukan suara ketukan pintu. Tapi…suara apa ini ya?

Aku membuka mata, melihat ke arah pintu kamarku. Sepertinya memang bukan suara ketukan di pintu. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Hei…kenapa kamarku tampak gelap begini? Biasanya ada sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamarku. Hm…ternyata sinar matahari masih masuk, tapi lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

Degg… Aku tersentak. Tidak…tidak! Ini tak mungkin!

Kulihat jendela kamarku bergoyang. Suara yang keras itu masih terdengar. Aku sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Seseorang memaku jendela kamarku!

"Hentikan!" jeritku. Tapi suaraku tak keluar. Aku mendekati jendela, mencoba mendorongnya, membukanya seperti biasa. Tapi tak bisa.

Sinar matahari semakin menghilang. Celah di jendela kamarku ditutup sesuatu dari luar sana. Mungkin ditutup dengan kayu yang dipakukan ke jendela.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Tolong hentikan!" Aku terus mencoba berteriak. Sia-sia saja. Orang di luar tak akan bisa membaca gerak bibirku atau helaan napasku. Kuketuk jendela sekeras mungkin. Namun orang di luar tak menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak…Hentikan ini! Jendela itu adalah satu-satunya penghubungku dengan dunia luar. Bagiku bukan masalah walaupun dahan pohon di luar dipotong agar aku tak bisa kabur lagi. Tapi…jangan tutup jendela ini!"

Aku terus memukuli jendela, berharap orang-orang itu mengubah pikiran mereka. Aku hampir menangis putus asa. Aku tahu semua ini sia-sia. Kudekati pintu kamarku. Kali ini aku menggedor pintu itu. Tolong hentikan orang yang hendak menutup jendela kamarku!

Tak ada tanggapan.

Suara keras itu tak terdengar lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah puas menutup jendela kamarku. Dibiarkannya sedikit celah dari jendelaku sehingga masih ada seberkas sinar matahari yang masuk.

Air mataku menetes. Kupukul pintu di depanku. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa?

Aku tak akan bisa melihat dunia luar lagi. Aku tak akan bisa melihat matahari, bulan… Aku tak akan bisa melihat orang-orang di luar. Dan aku… tak akan pernah bisa melihat Syaoran lagi….

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Seseorang, tolong aku!

…

Sudah siang, itu yang kutahu setelah melihat jam di dinding kamarku. Aku semakin putus asa. Listrik ke kamarku mungkin telah diputus sehingga aku tak bisa menyalakan lampu. Hanya ada seberkas sinar matahari dari celah di jendela kamar.

Lalu..sampai jam segini tak seorang pun membawakanku makanan. Seharusnya mereka telah membawakanku sarapan dan makan siang. Tapi mereka tak membawakannya.

Apakah ini adalah hukuman Fei Wang untukku? Sampai kapan hukuman ini berlanjut? Apakah…ia akan membiarkanku mati di sini?

Aku…aku tak ingin mati! Aku ingin bebas dari sini. Aku berharap kalau terus menunggu dengan sabar, suatu hari nanti Fei Wang akan berubah pikiran dan membebaskanku. Tapi…Apakah penantianku harus berakhir sia-sia?

Fei Wang, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekarang?

Ya… kalau saja aku langsung mati, aku tak perlu menunggu sia-sia seperti ini, kan?

Wajah Syaoran terbayang di benakku. "Tidak…aku tidak ingin mati!" jeritku dalam hati. Aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku ingin melihat Syaoran lagi…

"Syaoran…" Kuucapkan nama itu perlahan, tanpa suara. "Syaoran… Syaoran…Syaoran" Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku ingin bertemu Syaoran.

Berikan aku sepasang sayap… Ubahlah aku menjadi makhluk yang tak mengenal batas ruang… agar aku bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini.

…

Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berjalan. Kamarku benar-benar gelap. Pasti sudah malam. Kudengar Fei Wang berteriak marah di depan pintu kamarku.

"Xing Huo, kau mencoba memberikan anak itu minum?" seru Fei Wang.

"Ti..tidak…" jawab Xing Huo, terbata.

"Lalu gelas apa di tanganmu itu? Dan kunci yang kau pegang itu, bukankah kunci pintu kamar anak itu?" kata Fei Wang.

"Kasihan anak itu. Sejak pagi ia tidak makan atau minum…" jawab Xing Huo akhirnya.

Plakkk! Terdengar suara tamparan yang keras, lalu suara gelas yang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun mendekati pintu kamar anak itu lagi!" kata Fei Wang. "Biarkan saja ia mati di dalam sana. Itu hukuman untuknya!"

Terdengar suara gemerincing kunci. Pasti Fei Wang merebut kunci kamarku dari Xing Huo.

Aku pasrah. Ternyata Fei Wang benar-benar menghukumku… Ia benar-benar akan membiarkanku mati di kamar ini.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Semua sudah berakhir. Satu keinginanku sekarang ini…sebelum mati…izinkan aku melihat Syaoran sekali lagi.

…

Suara sirene mobil polisi membangunkanku. Aku membuka mata sebentar dan memejamkan mata lagi. Aku tak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa minta tolong pada polisi, sementara suara untuk berteriak saja tak kumiliki? Lalu apakah mereka yang lewat cepat di depan rumahku bisa mendengar teriakanku?

Tapi…aneh! Mobil polisi itu tidak lewat juga. Suara sirenenya semakin keras. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku bangun. Melihat sekitar. Sepertinya sudah pagi. Ada cahaya yang masuk ke kamarku.

'dukkk….dukk…dukk!' Suara keras dari pintu kamarku mengagetkanku.

Lalu terdengar hempasan keras. Sinar menyilaukan masuk dari luar. Pintu kamarku terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Sakura!" panggilnya.

Aku terdiam, melihatnya dengan tak percaya. Syaoran? Syaoran datang?  
"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Syaoran berlari, memelukku.

Airmataku menetes. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Syaoran… Syaoran menolongku?

"Kurang ajar…"

Aku tersentak. Seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Mungkin salah satu pelayan yang memihak Fei Wang. Syaoran tak melihatnya karena ia membelakangi pintu. Orang itu memegang pisau, dan akan mengayunkannya ke arah Syaoran.

"Sya…Syaoran!" Aku berteriak sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Syaoran menoleh ke belakang. Ia lalu bereaksi cepat. Syaoran menendang lengan orang itu. Pisaunya terlempar. Orang itu mundur sambil memegang lengannya yang sakit. Sebelum orang itu bergerak lagi, polisi datang dan menangkapnya lalu membawanya keluar.

"Sakura..tadi kamu…" Syaoran menoleh ke arahku.

Aku terdiam, tak percaya. Hei, tadi aku berteriak? Kucoba untuk berbicara. "Syaoran…" Kupanggil namanya. Suaraku keluar, sampai telingaku juga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sakura, kamu bisa bicara?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ya… Aku bisa bicara… Aku bisa bicara, Syaoran!" seruku gembira. Spontan aku memeluk Syaoran. Lalu aku sadar, sudah berlebihan. "Eh, maaf!" Aku melepas pelukanku dengan wajah memerah.

Syaoran tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa" katanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi. Kali ini Ibu Syaoran dan seorang berpakaian putih masuk ke kamarku.

"Syaoran, aku sudah memanggil dokter!" seru Ibu Syaoran. "Sakura baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, dia tidak apa-apa, Bu!" jawab Syaoran.

"Ah, kamu pasti haus dan lapar kan? Minumlah ini dulu!" Ibu Syaoran memberikanku sebotol air.

"Terima kasih" jawabku sambil menerimanya.

Ibu Syaoran menatapku, setengah tak percaya. "Kau bisa bicara?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tadi Sakura melihat seorang pelayan ingin menyerangku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak" jawab Syaoran.

"Aku kehilangan suaraku karena peristiwa menyedihkan di masa lalu" kataku. "Tapi…sekarang suaraku sudah kembali"

"Syukurlah!" kata Ibu Syaoran. Ia terlihat lega. "Ah, ayo Sakura! Minumlah dulu! Nanti aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang sangat enak! Kita akan makan bersama-sama"

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Hei, benarkah aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Kucubit pipiku. Sakit.

Syaoran mengambil botol minuman dari tanganku dan membukakannya. "Ini, minumlah!" sahutnya.

"Terima kasih" jawabku. Aku segera minum.

Setelah dokter memastikan aku baik-baik saja, kami keluar dari rumah itu. Polisi langsung menanyai Ibu Syaoran. Kudengar, polisi ingin mendengar kesaksianku juga. Mereka memintaku bercerita secara singkat.

"Fei Wang membawaku ke sini sewaktu aku berumur 7 tahun.." Aku menceritakan semua yang kutahu pada polisi. Aku hanya tahu Fei Wang adalah saudara jauhku. Dan ia berkata akan mengasuhku, tapi malah mengurungku di dalam rumahnya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Ibu Syaoran mengajakku masuk ke mobil. Aku dan Syaoran duduk di bangku belakang. Ibu Syaoran duduk di depan. Seorang supir pun masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Pasti restoran di dekat rumah sudah buka. Kita ke sana saja, ya!" kata Ibu Syaoran.

"Ya, Sakura pasti lapar. Kita ke tempat yang dekat saja" jawab Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. Kemarin aku tidak makan seharian. Sekarang badanku terasa lemas. Tapi perasaan itu terlupakan dengan kegembiraanku. Aku bebas!

"Maaf, ya… Baru sekarang aku bisa membebaskanmu" kata Syaoran padaku. "Selama ini aku tak tahu kalau kamu dikurung oleh ayah angkatmu. Kukira kamu memang sakit. Aku baru sadar waktu kamu datang ke rumahku. Dan kemarin…aku sengaja lewat ke depan rumahmu"

"Syaoran kabur" kata Ibunya. 'Sudah kukatakan jangan keluar rumah dulu karena belum sembuh, tapi dia memaksa"

"Ibu, aku sudah sembuh!" kata Syaoran. "Lagipula kemarin aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata itulah yang terjadi.

"Aku lihat jendela kamarmu tertutup kayu-kayu. Lalu dahan pohon yang sebelumnya ada dekat dengan jendela kamarmu sudah dipotong. Jadi kupikir pasti terjadi sesuatu. Aku pulang dan memberi tahu ibu" cerita Syaoran.

"Aku segera menghubungi polisi. Tapi karena mereka butuh proses dan alasan kuat untuk menggeledah rumah, mereka baru bisa melakukannya pagi ini" kata Ibu Syaoran.

"Terima kasih" kataku. "Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Syaoran dan Ibu tidak datang… Kupikir aku akan selamanya di sana"

"Tapi semua ini karena keberanianmu juga" kata Ibu Syaoran. "Kalau dua hari yang lalu kamu tidak memberanikan diri keluar dari sana, tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Hm…iya" jawabku.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi memasuki sebuah restoran.

"Ok, kita sudah sampai!" sahut Ibu Syaoran dengan ceria. "Syaoran, bantu Sakura turun ya! Dia pasti masih agak lemas" Ibu Syaoran menoleh ke arah kami dan mengedipkan mata.

"Eh?" Kurasa aku tak perlu dibantu. Memang aku sedikit lemas, tapi aku bisa berjalan. Dan…Aduh..perasaan apa ini? Wajahku panas. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

Syaoran turun lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!" katanya.

Aku ragu sejenak. Kulihat tatapan lembut Syaoran. Dan kuputuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tak kupikirkan lagi debaran keras di dadaku. "Ya…"

Cahaya matahari yang hangat menyinari kami. Aku telah memiliki sayap itu. Dan kini aku bebas.

…

EPILOG

Aku membereskan tasku. Kumasukkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis di dalamnya/ Hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah, kelas 3 SMP, sekelas dengan Syaoran.

Fei Wang dan pelayan lainnya harus masuk penjara. Ternyata mereka dihukum tak hanya karena telah menyekapku, tapi juga karena terlibat usaha pedagangan obat terlarang. Fei Wang pun ternyata bukan saudara ayahku. Ia telah salah kira. Ia mengira ayahku ada hubungan keluarga dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya teman ayahkulah keluarganya. Atas tuduhan-tuduhan itu, Fei Wang dikenakan hukuman yang berat. Aku bisa hidup bebas tanpa takut akan berurusan lagi dengannya.

Sejak hari itu aku tinggal di rumah Syaoran. Aku mengikuti kelas khusus di rumah. Aku lulus dengan cepat. Lalu aku bisa bersekolah dengan normal.

"Sakura, ayo!" Syaoran lewat di depan pintu kamarku yang tidak tertutup.

"Ya, tunggu aku!" sahutku. Aku segera keluar kamar.

Syaoran berhenti dan menatapku lembut.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Syaoran! Untuk semuanya" kataku. "Aku… sayang…"

"Aku sayang Sakura!" kata Syaoran. "Aku senang bisa selalu melewatkan waktu bersamamu"

"Aku juga sayang kamu" sahutku.

Kami berdua pun bergandengan tangan, berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Ibu, kami berangkat dulu!" seru Syaoran.

"Aku berangkat, Tante!" seruku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Ibu Syaoran.

Syaoran dan aku keluar rumah dengan senang. Dan di depan sebuah rumah besar…

"Selamat pagi Syaoran, Sakura!" Ryuuoh sudah menunggu di sana.

"Pagi, Ryuuoh!" seru Syaoran dan aku, bersamaan.

Kini aku tak hanya melihat dari jauh lagi senyuman dan keceriaan itu. Karena sekarang aku adalah bagian darinya.

END


End file.
